Ginger's a cat
by GingerIsFluffy
Summary: its about a cat named Ginger I tell you what he played with and his favorite food and how i found him and more find out everything by reading this story.


**Ginger's A Cat**

* * *

Ginger is a ginger cat he is 1 and almost 2 years old, I think that he is a very nice kitty. His favorite food is tuna, he has golden eyes he always wants to play or eat. So I did not buy him, I found him. It was next to a park close to my house he was so small and not that much fur.

Before I found him I was scared of cats, so why did I like cats after Ginger? I really don't know. So that day it was morning and 2 of my friends were with me when I found him. I found a plastic yellow ball and we played with him then we made him a small bed to rest in after he played a lot. When Ginger slept one of my friends went home and the other friend and I thought of a name for him. My friend thought ''how about Gingy?'' I answered ''no'' then he said ''and how about Ginger?'' you can guess what I said ''yes that is a good name for that small cat!''

So from then on he always followed me, as I walked around the park behind me was ginger and behind him 25 kids. It scared Ginger when they followed him, and I think that is why he is not scared of any human no matter what. The only problem was that my mom was allergic to cats, I wanted to keep him so much but my mom won't let me.

As the night fell I was home and Ginger outside cold and hungry, so I told my mom that I have to help him survive out there so me and my dad went to find him I called out the darkness ''Ginger where are you? '' after a little while Ginger came out of a bush and meowed for help so we gave him tuna and water he finished it all in two seconds. Then we found a large cartoon box for him we put old cloth inside that we did not need then we cut a door for him to enter and leave that small house, we also put him water and food in it.

When the daylight fell on his small cartoon box he woke up and once again he followed me at day time but then something happened, a brown cat showed up and wanted to attack Ginger so what I did I stood up in front of Ginger and scare that brown cat away. From then on that cat was his arch enemy.

The way I made him live in my house that I took the food and water closer and closer to our door until he was right next to mom saw Ginger the day when he was always next to our door so she said "he can stay here and you can keep him only if you feed him and don't let him in" I said "ok" then the one thing we did not know that he had fungus on him.

So one day we were all had itchy red fungus on our body so we told our friend vet that he has it so he gave us the right medicine for that. After it cured we could hug and pet him as much as we wanted, that was a super happy day for us and for Ginger.

One day the whole area knew ginger he was the most famous cat ever. Everyone loved Ginger, my guess why my mom let him in our house once a day. Asking why is she not allergic now? That is simple, his game is biting so every time he bite her it makes her allergy affect her less until 2013 he bite her about a thousand times. So now she still is a little allergic but it barley makes her sneeze.

One day he became very aggressive to every cat even to us, it was a session where cat find females so the males have to fight against each other for the female. The solution was an operation we did not have a cat cage but only a large bird cage that he fits in he had no room there in that cage and he cried loudly, witch that made me cry strong I gave him a toy and a hug and he left with the vet. I cried all day waiting for him to come back. At 9PM the doorbell rang, I walked up to the door opened it and who did is see there Ginger! I was so happy to see him the vet told us what he did if everything was ok but he said after the operation I saw a lot of black bugs in his ear so I started to take the away when he woke up he really did not like that I took bugs out because it hurt him. So at our house Ginger was back and the vet said to give him a box with ripped newspaper because after that operation he might throw up but Ginger was a brave cat and did not throw up. He was braver than me in my operation.

The day after he was much less aggressive and did not want to fight other cats, he became the best kitty ever. My mom said that we can take his food and water into our house and that made me happy because he now was almost always in our house! We bought him a bed that now he doesn't use anymore he eats in the kitchen and sleeps outside on his bed. So this life continued a long time, until my mom loves Ginger so at night he or sleeps on my bed or on the couch or on the smaller couch.

Every morning we open the door Ginger says "purrmeowww" in a high voice walks in stretches on the carpet goes up my bed wakes me up and asks for food I go down my bed get his favorite food Friskeys he finishes in really fast and his favorite game to play with it's a pompom, and to jump on your hand and bite softly if you throw him back he comes back and jump on you again. Also is he can see a flying bug he will jump as high as possible and his favorite food is still tuna from when he was small till now.

Then 15 June came it's Ginger's birthday came it was so exiting what I made for him was a maze with Friskeys in the maze so he will actually do the maze and at the end of the maze there was a big bowl of fresh milk and around the maze was a lot of balloons so after a while Ginger finished the maze and drank half of the bowl then left the milk and with his tail he made the bowl spill but lucky it was his birthday so my mom did not care then we went to the shop and we bought him a glove with mice handing off every finger with string and I was a very fun toy to play with but every hit the strings get tangled up so it's not the best toy for him but he still liked it.

When the night falls and the stars rise and shine bright we hear fighting hissing me and my mom ran outside we see the floor filled with blood then Ginger came with blood on his nose then paw marks of blood on the floor lucky that it was from his enemy it was the brown cat again. I remember that one day when Ginger went to play outside a different cat came with half of his body with no fur that was dangerous for Ginger if he touches that cat his fur will also fall down too. So we had to hit that cat to make him go away the first day we made him run but then at night he came back it was three days until we made him never come back and without Ginger he would have not run away, what he did that me and my dad ran after that cat he disappeared but Ginger chased him and that is how we found him and scared him away forever.

Did you know that Ginger is fluffy but not like all cats, he's really fluffy and soft, I like the way he licks himself I like everything he does, the funniest thing is that when I play computer he goes behind the screen and when I move my finger he hits the keyboard with his paw and that is one reason I lose in some games. And when he plays with a marble or a pompom its cute how he hides behind something then when the marble passes he jumps from there and hops on it rolling away. It is funny when he looks out the window for a period of time. Sometimes when I'm bored on the slide so Ginger comes and slides down the slide climbs up the ladder and slides down the slides again.

**Chapter 2 imaginary story's**

One day I and Ginger were in my bed at night I told Ginger that I could not fall asleep. So Ginger said "how about I tell you a story" I answered "ok Ginger" Ginger said "then it starts in a land far away where cat where slaves" I asked Ginger "is this a horror story?" Ginger answered "no it is not, it ends like all Story's where the cats win" then Ginger continued to tell the story "so it starts in a land far away where cats were slaves they had no advantage against the dogs they had to do everything they said to do". The king cat there was in jail not like all of the cats it was me Ginger the king of cats".


End file.
